The present invention relates to authentication of a user of a device, and more specifically to supplemental hand gesture authentication of a user of a device.
The theft of wireless devices, particularly smartphones, is very common and an increasing problem across the world. The high resale value of these wireless devices and the personal information contained on the devices can be used by others once a single authentication to access the device itself has been passed.